The Wonders of Summer Camp
by Highly-Flammable-Elf
Summary: The wonderful LOTR gang and a few Dysfunctional OC's.Don't ask just read...rated R just to be safe...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer** We only wish we owned Lord of the Rings, if we did we'd be dead and if by chance we weren't we wouldn't be writing on fan fiction now would we? In case you were wondering.my friend is helping me write this.I'm not schizophrenic?  
  
"Greenleaf! Stop hitting your head on that window before you break it!" The bus driver called over the intercom.  
  
The two elf girls in the seat in front of Legolas snickered loudly.  
  
"Those apples are to perfect to be real so.who's your plastic surgeon?" Legolas smirked.  
  
"Oooooooo.. burn.." Haldir interjected from beside Legolas.  
  
"At least I got some fruit.by the looks of thing there's nothing growing down there" The girl shot back.  
  
"And that's one point for the lovely lady," Haldir said.  
  
"And is there a name to go with this quick and vile tongue?"Legolas asked.  
  
"Vanatarsarwen, call me Vana, and that is Luthien," she said pointing to a dark haired elf scribbling notes in a little red notebook.  
  
The dark haired elf didn't look up but still stared at the notebook with narrow eyes. Her red shirt red property of Gondor Psychiatric ward in black stencil letters and bother her black pants and her shirt were very baggy. She has a silver nose ring and many, many chains. To some it all up.this girl didn't look like she belonged in a summer camp, more like the loony bin.  
  
"Luthien.Luthien."Vana screamed and when the elf didn't answer she slapped her upside the head. Luthien glared at Vana.  
  
"What? I was in the middle of writing my last will and testament for the 8th time this week." Luthien snapped without any hint of sarcasm.  
  
Legolas and Haldir look at one another with surprise. " Wow hot and suicidal.. that's an odd combination," Haldir smiled.  
  
"Think you're the funny one don't you.. i could just as easily cut your throat." Luthien said in a pleasant voice.  
  
A stern look came across Vana's face. "Luthien don't threaten our new friends.we going to be stuck at the same summer camp for a long time.it's not a time to be making enemies."  
  
Vana glared at Luthien making her look remarkably like her father. Her dark hair was straight down waist length. Her tank top was unreasonably tight and read "Do I Look like I care?" in faded white letters. Baggy jeans and a back ward baseball cap topped off her outfit.  
  
The bus rolled to a creaking stop and a tall girl with bright red hair and shorts walked onto the bus. She stopped in front of Legolas and smiled.  
  
" Long time no see Greenleaf."  
  
Legolas looked uneasy, "Egglanoon, I thought you were banned from this camp.after the whole "set the cabins on fire incident"."  
  
"Well I fried a few strings. and well the point is I'm here now." She said as she took the seat behind him.  
  
Vana shifted her eyes between Egglanoon and Legolas. "Your guys are.friends.?"  
  
"Friends? Ha! I've only wished him dead as long as we've known each other," Egglanoon laughed.  
  
"Yeah love you two Eggie," Legolas said his voice dripping sarcasm.  
  
All the sudden he smelled smoke and Haldir scream.  
  
"My shoes! The psycho chick got my shoes!" Haldir shrieked as the bottoms of his black and white sneakers melted. " You don't happen to have an extra pair?"  
  
" Yes in my trunk.but you'll have to wait till we get to camp," Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"By the way.your boxers are showing,"Luthien casually observed.  
  
"That's the point," Haldir smiled.  
  
"By the way.I like your shirt." She said in an almost friendly voice.  
  
The blonde elf shifted so he could show her the shirt. It was bright Orange and said "Lothlorien Military Academy" in black letters. His jeans were really baggy to the point were they hardly served the purpose of covering his butt. His boxers read " Home of the whopper". Luthien looked at the boxers and muttered ' I doubt that," and continued to write in the notebook.  
  
****************Vana's POV**********************  
  
Vana looked at the elf next to Haldir. He was wearing and old Camp Rivendell t-shirt and baggy jeans. Vana was abnormally transfixed by this particular elf. But why? There was nothing different about him. Blonde hair, Ponytail.. Same old same old. Could she be feeling something? To earlier to tell.she still had all summer.  
  
*********************** End of POV*********************************  
  
The bus arrived in Rivendell a half hour later. Luthien and Haldir came off talking and Haldir went to change his shoes. Vana was very distant.  
  
"What's eating you.your dreamy little elf prince?" Luthien joked.  
  
"Please. him? Dreamy?"Vana laughed as they walked towards the camp. 


	2. Strip poker and other events

***Authors note** Sorry for all the typos.. Becca's computer is being retarded. Anyway.. I give you chapter two.. muahahahahahahahaha! **Disclaimer** we are Tolkien Purists not Tolkien himself.we just playing with his toys. We promise to give most of them back.**glance over at Legolas and Haldir**  
  
"Hello.I'm your Camp leader Master Elrond.I'll give you your cabin assignments," he glared at the group of students.  
  
Automatically Eowyn's hand shot up. With out even looking Elrond muttered,  
  
"No Eowyn.the dorms are not co-ed .nor will they ever be.no stop asking."  
  
Vana and Luthien stood against the wall waiting as Elrond drew out the long list of names. Luthien took a long drag from her cigarette.  
  
"You know those things are going to kill you,"Vana commented.  
  
"Like I'm gonna last that long.besides you're my friend you should be worried about me remember?"  
  
"Counselors.Luthien.Counselors.." Vana laughed.  
  
"Anarya.Isilya.as much as I'm probably going to regret this.you two in cabin 9.  
  
Luthien and Vana made their way towards the exit when Elrond called from inside.  
  
"By the way Ms.Anarya.put out that cigarette. It's going to kill you!"  
  
After they had finished packing.Vana and Luthien went to go find Haldir and Legolas's cabin. They had to search for a while but finally found it.. cabin 11.They walked in with out bothering to knock. Disturbed were blasting from the stereo and Haldir was head banging on his bunk bed. Luthien walked up and poked him in the small of his back and he fell over on Legolas who was hanging up pictures.  
  
"Dude! I don't swing that way." Legolas shouted as he rubbed his head. "Um.neither do I. and besides.why would I hit on you?"Haldir laughed as he climbed on his bunk bed.  
  
"Care to join me?"Haldir smirked towards Luthien.  
  
Luthien looked at Vana.Vana shrugged and Luthien rolled her eyes and sat beside Haldir.  
  
"See. I know you love Me.," he laughed.  
  
"That's pushing it pal." Luthien said.  
  
Vana reached in her bag and pulled out a deck of cards.  
  
"Anyone for strip poker?" She asked innocently.  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow and said "Your dirty, dirty girl."  
  
Haldir immediately raised his hand and said, "I'm in!" and looked over at Luthien " as long as you are."  
  
Luthien sighed, "What choice do I have?" And she jumped off the bunk bed.  
  
******************15 minutes later*************************************** The four are sitting on the floor of Vana and Luthien's cabin. Luthien.who just happens to be exceptionally good at cards has the most clothing on. Her shirt and her undergarments. Vana wasn't lucky enough to keep her shirt. Legolas still had his pants. Haldir was sitting crossed-legged in his boxers.  
  
"Wow Haldir.you really suck at this don't you?" Luthien commented.  
  
"Yes well I was hoping you would too."Haldir pouted.  
  
Vana turned to Legolas who was staring at her chest.  
  
"Told you they were real," she smiled.  
  
Luthien got up and whispered something to Vana. Vana nodded and smiled. Then Luthien walked over to Haldir, took his hand and led him out of the cabin.  
  
"What are they doing?"Legolas asked.  
  
"Oh Valar you don't want to know,"Vana said as she drew a card. Legolas cringed.  
  
Vana woke up and looked around. Then she smiled, strip poker works every time. She rolled over to a sleeping Legolas. She poked him and he woke up.  
  
"I'm pretty sure what we did was breaking every camp rule possible," He said.  
  
"Yes well I'm not one to follow the rules,"Vana murmured as she rolled off the bed and proceeded to get dressed.  
  
"You think they had fun?"Vana asked as she buttoned her pants.  
  
"I really prefer no to think about them in that situation thanks,"Legolas said with a grimace.  
  
Legolas and Haldir were laying on their bunks in complete silence. Legolas noticed something some thing black hanging from the bunk above him.  
  
"Luthien was here wasn't she?"Legolas asked flinging it up to Haldir.  
  
"How'd you guess?"Haldir said surprised.  
  
"Because she's the only girl in middle earth absent-minded enough to walk out without her underwear," Legolas muttered.  
  
Legolas grabs a water bottle from the nightstand and takes a swig.  
  
" You and Vana have fun then?" Haldir asked.  
  
"Mmm hmmm" Legolas muttered with his mouth full of water.  
  
" You do realize her brother is Elrond right?"Haldir asked.  
  
"The water burst from Legolas's mouth as he screamed. "What! You didn't bother to tell me till now! Oh dear god.I'm screwed,"  
  
"Literally," Haldir joked.  
  
"Shut up! Don't you get the seriousness of this situation? Need we forget that Luthien is Vana's cousin."  
  
Haldir groaned and banged his head on the wall repeatedly.  
  
"Boy are we in trouble," Legolas remarked. 


	3. Valar Save Gondor

**Disclaimer** ok you know the drill, we don't own Lord of The Rings, nor do we own any of the characters form the books, we only have claims on the slightly less fascinating OC's.  
  
The two elves stood in complete silence for what seemed like hours. Legolas turned to Haldir.  
  
"Well we better get to the mess hall if we want to get any breakfast today."  
  
Haldir eyes widened "OH YA! Food!"  
  
He jumped off his bunk and ran out the door with Legolas close behind him.  
  
****************Legolas's POV*********************  
  
As Legolas ran down the wooded trail that led to the mess hall he began to think what the hell he was going to do if Elrond ever found out he. well to put it bluntly fucked his baby sister. He was still pondering the topic when a hand slapped his ass and a voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"So I was wrong there was some fruit down there."  
  
It was Vana. He grinned. Valar only knows how perfect she is. But then he remembered that she was Elrond's little sister. He turned around to face Vana (who had not removed her had from his butt).  
  
"So when were you exactly gonna tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?" she flipped her hair  
  
"Tell me that your older brother is our head Counselor." He said this all with a very shocked look on his face.  
  
"Oh ya.that." She looked somewhat embarrassed. "Well she the thought crossed my mind right about the time when your pants were down around your ankles, so I figured that it wasn't exactly the best time to tell you." "But if it makes you feel better I'll make it up to you." She winked one of her emerald eyes. *********************End of POV***********************************  
  
Luthien was now walking next to the Vana and Legolas.  
  
"So you and Haldir have fun last night.I know he did."  
  
Luthien looked at Legolas with a very pissed off look.  
  
"I never screw and tell.besides what dose it matter I'll be dead by the end of this summer."  
  
Vana slapped Luthien across the face.  
  
"Don't joke about things like that Luthien." A wicked grin spread across Luthien's face  
  
"Who ever said I was joking." her eyes lightened up.  
  
With that the three elves walked into the mess hall. As they scanned the room for seats they saw Haldir, he had a table and was waving to get their attention.  
  
The four began to eat breakfast. "So" Vana inquired "whose who in this joint?" Legolas pointed over to a group of humans "ok that's Eowyn and her brother Eomir, total preps." "And there" he pointed to two other males "That's Boromir and his little bro Faramir ."  
  
"And over there." He stopped mid sentence and ducked under the table. Haldir grinned. At the same moment two rather slender hands reached under the table and pulled on Legolas until he came out.  
  
"Well well well what have we here." It was Arwen. "Thought you could hide from me did you Legolas well you were terribly mistaken." She stopped and turned mid scolding as Vana poked her. "Hello there my dear nice why are you harassing this fine prince?" Vana said all this with a rather strained look on her face.  
  
"Cut the crap Vana, we all you hate me just as much as I hate you, and about Legolas just collecting what he owes me that's all." With that smart comment she kissed him on the lips and walked away.  
  
"What the Hell?" Legolas looked at Vana "don't aunts generally like their nieces?"  
  
Vana smiled "well ya see she's almost more like a sister, my bro Elrond's almost been like a father to me, ever since our mom croked like 5 years ago. And since I was kinda a accident baby I'm a lot younger than Elrond."  
  
"Freaky" Legolas commented  
  
"Totally Haldir agreed  
  
"Speaking of freaky what was the whole Arwen thing about Leggy" Luthien commented as she stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth.  
  
"Me and her were a thing last summer that's all." Legolas replied with a smile  
  
"Ahh I see ." Vana winced  
  
The four friends continued to eat their food in silence until loud yelling from the other end of the mess hall rudely interrupted it.  
  
"Faramir don't you See? I love you! I love you more than life it's self! I want you! I need you! Don't you see I can give you the world! Just say you love me!" a human was down on the floor in front of Faramir, he hade chin length black hair that was kind of greasy, his right ear was pierced and he was warring a T-shirt that read I want Faramir.  
  
"Who the hell is that guy?" Vana asked Haldir  
  
"That's Aragorn the heir to the thrown of Gondor" Legolas answered because Haldir was to busy being overcome by fits of laughter to speak.  
  
Just then the red haired human that was Faramir opened his mouth  
  
"I.L-ugh!!!"  
  
His older brother grabbed him and covered his mouth so he couldn't finish what he was going to say.  
  
"You don't have to answer him Faraie,"  
  
And with that Boromir threw Faramir over his shoulder and walked out of the mess hall. Faramir bit his brothers hand and screamed  
  
"Aragorn! Wait for me my love!"  
  
The black haired human's face lit up with joy. "I will wait for you until the day I die My Love, my life, My Faramir!"  
  
With that he chased Boromir out of the mess hall.  
  
"So that was the great Aragorn of Gondor?" Luthien asked Legolas  
  
"Yupp that's him, fruity as they come I'm afraid." He answered her with a laugh  
  
"Valar save Gondor they're going to be ruled by a homo!" Vana said rising her glass of juice.  
  
The other three elves raised their glassed as well  
  
"Valar save Gondor!" they all said in unisin  
  
Authors Notes: Well I hope you guys liked it! This chapter was dedicated to Sweet Sorrow the first person to review us! Please Review! And we will write more!!!! 


	4. Gay Wad in Gondor

\Disclaimer: I am but a humble fan and I do not own LOTR or any of the characters for the book, though if I did I would surely have lots of fun (Legolas and Haldir.yum) well here goes chapter 4. A/F stuff you have been warned if you have a problem with m/m relationships then turn back now.  
  
Authors notes: sorry I have taken such a long time to update my power went out for a week and then in got the Flu so ya.  
  
******************Faramir's POV***************************************  
  
As Boromir was caring Faramir down the trail he could feel his brothers strong hands digging into his sides.  
  
Why did Boromir have to be so protective?  
  
Why couldn't he understand that he loved Aragorn and just except him for who he is?  
  
As Faramir thought of Aragon his mind began to glaze over.  
  
Oh how he loved him. His black hair, olive skin, muscular body, and of course the manly stubble.  
  
How he wished Boromir would just put him down and let him run to his lover.  
  
"Faramir?" Boromir spoke to the young man slung over his shoulders. "Faramir? Why do you act like you love him? You're just leading him on."  
  
Calmly, without a trace of the anger that he was feeling for his brother, or should he be referred to as captor as of this moment? "I am not pretending dearest brother. I do love Aragorn. Why can't you accept it?"  
  
"Faramir," Boromir sighed as he knew that they were about to have the same conversation they hade had so many times before. "Faramir, you have to ignore these feelings, you think you have for the heir of Gondor, there not real feelings you just want the power that was bestowed on him at birth like everyone else. The real problem Farie is that he has real feelings for you and do you really want Gondor ruled by a Gay wade?"  
  
"I don't care what you say Brother, my feeling for my lover are real, and truer than the love another has ever claimed to have for Aragorn."  
  
"As for the issue of what the rest of Gondor will think when they find out that we love each other, I could care less, as long as we have each other we need nothing more."  
  
"FARAMIR! You cannot be gay! It's!" Boromir began to studded " it's just not allowed!" he finished rather weekly.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what I am and am not allowed to feel for someone?"  
  
"I.I am the only person who truly cares for you Faramir, and I know whets best for you."  
  
" You do not! And you are not the only person who cares for me, Aragorn cares for me, and after this summer we plan to run away together so no one will ever interfere with our love again."  
  
" Not if I can help it your not. You'll thank me someday for this Brother. Someday when you have a nice wife and some children."  
  
With that he began to run.  
  
***************************Aragorns POV******************************  
  
His heart was so light he could fly. Faramir loved him, he really loved him and they would be together for always and forever, as soon as that blasted Boromir was out of the way.  
  
He could make out his lovers figure not that far up the trail in front of him. His legs kicking, arms flaling. OOOOOOO he hade the perfect view of Faramir's butt, and what a perfect butt it was. Not now Aragorn reminded himself, you'll see that butt unclose soon enough.  
  
Boromir began to run Faster so Aragorn picked up the pace.  
  
And he couldn't help shouting, "Bring back my Butt! I mean Boy!" he blushed as he heard Faramir reply.  
  
"It may be fine but it's nothing compared to yours!"  
  
**********************************End of POV/ back with Vana and Other Elves*  
  
Back at the Table in the mess hall Vana, Legolas, Haldir, and Luthien sat and finished their breakfast, exchanging funny remarks about the night before.  
  
********************Vana's POV*********************************  
  
Vana looked at Legolas very suspiciously, she didn't know why but after finding out that Legs hade been with some one else, Arwen no less, she felt somewhat hurt.  
  
I mean sure she knew that she wasn't his first; he was far too much fun to be a beginner. But some how she felt rather hurt. She hade never felt like this before.  
  
"Legolas?" she questioned "did Arwen ever, you know really mean anything to you?"  
  
He looked rather surprised at her question.  
  
"Naaaa, not really anyway, she was just a lot of fun, it you know what I mean."  
  
Vana smiled, but inside her head she wondered if he felt the same way about her as he had Arwen?  
  
As though reading her mind he smiled.  
  
"Not like you Vana, I really really like you Vana."  
  
He leaned over her and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Do you mind? Some of us are trying to eat." Luthien began to make gagging noises.  
  
"Sorry Luthien." Legolas said with a sheepish grin.  
  
"We Have Archery today." Haldir remarked  
  
"Fun" Legolas commented  
  
Luthien gestured to Legolas' lip edges  
  
"You got some Lip gloss all over, might want to wipe it off."  
  
"Thanks Luthien"  
  
With that they headed out to the Archery court. 


	5. Full moon tonight one anyway

Disclaimer: I am running out if creative ways to tell you all that I don't own LOTR or any of the heavenly beings that Tolkien created but you get the idea.  
  
Authors note: sorry that it's taken me so long to update if any of you read my other Fanfic (Dark side) then you know why. Also if you have a problem with m/m relationships the F/A plot thickens so don't read.  
  
With a last look at the mess hall the four elves left for the archery range.  
  
On their walk to the range they passed a small group of Humans all of which were mumbling the whole Aragorn and Faramir thing.  
  
When the quartet reached the range to their surprise there standing next to the bow rack was Gil-Galad.  
  
"Oh Valar.. we got him as a teacher." Legolas muttered  
  
"He couldn't hit a uruk-hai if it was standing right in front of his rather over-sized nose" Haldir added with a snicker.  
  
"What's so bad about him?" Vana questioned  
  
"You see just wait until someone misses a target, he'll go into a whole I know you can do better than that speech." Haldir mimicked  
  
"Ahh I see.. one of those emotional types?" Luthien questioned  
  
" Well that sure narrows it down. .With the exception of you Lu most of us have emotions." Legolas said with a slight laugh  
  
" Ya what ever Leggie you know that you jealous that I can be so cold."  
  
" No thanks I prefer being heated .it makes intimate time with Vana some much more enjoyable." Legolas gave a slight wink to Vana  
  
" Besides ." Vana snickered "everything dose shrink in the cold."  
  
A loud cough behind them got them to turn around, Eomer.  
  
"As much as we all enjoy hearing you talk about Legolas and.. his .um.well for lack of a better word. dick, would you mind paying attention to the class."  
  
"With pleasure my dear Eomer." Luthien winked  
  
Haldir kicked Luthien  
  
"Hay.don't hit one him.you mine."  
  
"Get used to it Haldir" Vana whispered  
  
"Luthien is no ones."  
  
************************Faramir's POV**********************************  
  
After what seemed like hours Boromir placed Faramir down on his bunk in the cabin they shared.  
  
All Faramir could think about was Aragorn.  
  
His thoughts of his lover were rather rudely interrupted by his brother, who was tying ropes around his wrists and attaching them to the posts of his bunk bed.  
  
"Boromir! What in Valar's name are you doing, have you lost what little sanity you have retain!"  
  
Boromir replied quite sweetly  
  
"Now Farie, I have to go to Archery and I can't let you come because your darling lover will be there."  
  
He began to mumble under his breath  
  
"And if you are away from him long enough then maybe you will forget about the love you one had."  
  
Faramir stared at his brother as he mumbled to himself; he truly began to think that Boromir had lost his mind.  
  
Boromir (who had now realized that his little brother was listening very intently to the conversations he was having with himself) turned about and faced the door.  
  
" I will simply tell the ass who is teaching the class that elvish food doesn't agree with you and you are ill."  
  
With that Boromir walked out the door.  
  
Faramir lay down on the bed best he could. Boromir meant well he knew that but he seemed so sure he was right. He supposed he believed that he was just doing what their darling father Denathor would have done hade he been the one in charge of Faramir.  
  
"Oh what father would think of me if he new." Faramir spoke to the apparently empty room.  
  
The room spoke back in a voice that sounded oddly like Aragorn.  
  
"He'd think that I'm one lucky man."  
  
Faramir jumped up, which resulted in him hitting his head on the bed due to the fact that he was still tied there.  
  
"What's the matter love? Think I'd run off to shoot arrows with those pretty elves when you're tied to a bed?"  
  
"I hoped you wouldn't"  
  
Aragorn came over and took a seat close to Faramir.  
  
"Now what to do ." Aragorn raised his eyebrows  
  
"Here you are tied up.to a bed of all places.this could be very fun."  
  
Faramir gave his lover a poutie look  
  
"Aragorn untie me.I'll be far more fun then I promises."  
  
"Very well then."  
  
Aragorn cut the ropes around Faramir's wrists.  
  
Faramir wrapped his arms around Aragon's neck in a passionate kiss.  
  
He could feel Aragorn resist only for a brief second as though to taught him.  
  
After releasing Aragorn from the kiss Faramir startled his lover. He rubbed Aragon's legs with his hands causing him to grown.  
  
Now Faramir decided was time for his best trick of all, he placed his tough to the button on his lovers jeans, he worked it through the button hole succeeding in opening the top on the pants. Then using his ever-useful tough he undid the zipper.  
  
Aragorn whispered in his lover's ear.  
  
"Now darling Faramir the fun can really begin,"  
  
**********************End of POV, back with the elves************************  
  
Gil-Glad was now teaching Eomer how to knock an arrow, Legolas and Haldir were laughing uncontrollably, and Vana and Luthien were playing hit the apple of on one of their long time Friends heads.  
  
This Friend happened to be none other than Figwit.  
  
As Luthien made a surprisingly close hit there came an almost crackling laugh from behind her.  
  
"Mind if I give it a whirl?" It was Egglanoon  
  
"Not at all." Luthien was handing the bow to Egg when Figwit gave a loud shriek.  
  
"LOVE, MY LOVE, YOU'VE COME BACL FOR ME!"  
  
He immediately charged Egglanoon.  
  
"Figwit! Get of me now!" Egglanoon hit Figwit outside the head.  
  
"Figwit get it through your thick skull I broke up with you last summer!"  
  
The lovely argument between Figwit and Egg was cut short by an argument between Haldir and Legolas.  
  
"HALDIR! I am so much better at archery then you!"  
  
"IN YOUR DREAMS LEGOLAS!"  
  
Luthien got an evil grin on her face.  
  
"I know lets settle this little problem over a friendly archery match?"  
  
"I'm in!" said Legs  
  
"Then so am I!"  
  
"Well then it's settled, tonight here, a competition between Haldir and Legolas will take place." Vana said  
  
"Just to make it a little more interesting, Loser has to go skinny dipping in the lake." Luthien raised her eyebrows as she said this.  
  
"Anyone want to make a little wager?" she added  
  
"$20 on Legolas to win!" said a tall elf girl with honey colored hair. "And your name is?" Luthien said over joyed at the prospect of a good bet  
  
"Sireth-Nariell" the girl answered rather pleasantly  
  
"Any other takers?"  
  
Egglanoon laughed and added  
  
"$15 on Haldir to win!"  
  
Figwit smiled  
  
"A compitition isn't any fun if I'm not putting cash at stake, $50 on Legolas to WIN!"  
  
"Hell ." Vana winced  
  
"It's the only way to get back all that money I lost in Strip poker last night, $24 on Leggie to win."  
  
"Well.." Luthien smiled, "the bets are in, and I will see you ladies and gents tonight."  
  
Authors notes: hope you all like it! And there will be more soon, that is if you review me, remember my rule I won't post a new chapter until I get at least one review for the previous one! 


	6. Big Brother is watching

Disclaimer: Ok you all know the drill.I don't own LOTR nor do I own any of the absolutely dreamy characters that Tolkien created.  
  
Authors notes: this should be a pretty interesting chapter (he he I bet you want to know who loses, I know!)  
  
The rest of the day passed by in a haze of excitement for the elves, for, as they all knew that night they were going to see one of the two hottest elves in Middle Earth jump naked into freezing cold water.  
  
What could be more entertaining? Perhaps there was something more entertaining, and that was on all the Elvin girls' minds, being the girl that happened to be in the lake with the guy who lost.  
  
As Luthien Haldir Legolas and Vana sat in the Mess hall eating their supper. Luthien chuckled to herself, what hade she done this time.  
  
What ever it was she thought it should be very fun.  
  
Haldir couldn't manage to keep still he was shaking all over.  
  
"Getting nervous are we Haldir?" Legolas smiled though it stopped abruptly when he himself dropped his fork.  
  
"I don't know Legs you tell me?"  
  
The little argument that had begun was put to a sudden stop when two elves came over to join them.  
  
One of them grasps Luthien's Hand as he said in the friendliest of voices.  
  
"Hay .is it to late to place a bet?"  
  
A smile spread across Luthien's face.  
  
"Please, like I would ever turn down a gambler, who on and how much?"  
  
"$25 on my little bro to lose!"  
  
With that he slid into the seat next to Haldir.  
  
Haldir clapped the elf on the shoulder.  
  
"Guys this is by older brother Orophin."  
  
"Hay Lu, I'll bet the same as Orophin."  
  
Then the other Elf took a seat next to Vana. Looking at her with a very self-confident smile he said.  
  
" And who might you be oh fair one, though I truly do not think that there are words to go with such a face."  
  
"Well you are mistaken there are words and they are Vanatarsarwen, but everyone calls me Vana."  
  
"Well the Fair Vana care to join me for a swim later this evening?"  
  
"Would if I could but I can't.um.what was your name I believe you failed to tell me it before you began blatantly hitting on me. You also forgot to ask me if I was taken, which sorry to say I am."  
  
"Then Fair one I will just have to admire you from a far until your blasted Boy, who ever it may be is out of my way."  
  
"That would be me." Legolas chimed in from the other side of Vana  
  
"Rumil you seem to have a problem with hitting on my girlfriends, Vana is off limits."  
  
"Legolas, dear Legolas, there are truly no boundaries in this world, no real black and white if you will."  
  
"I'll name a few."Legolas snarled  
  
"Vana.Mine.no touch.not allowed.off limits.enough for you Rumil?"  
  
"Yes Legolas, I understand, though your words will never stop the way I feel for Vana."  
  
Legolas began to stand up; he looked as though he was going to hit Rumil.  
  
Luthien placed a hand on Legolas' chest  
  
"I like a fight as well as the next girl but you have a competition to get to and you can't be late."  
  
"Very well then.lets go."  
  
He motioned to Haldir and the rest of the group. The he stooped over to allow Vana to climb on his back. He held her ankles around his waist and began to walk away. She began to suck on the tips on his pointed ears very playfully as they walked off. ******************Rumil's POV***************************  
  
As Rumil watched Legolas with Vana on his back, her pink tough licking the tips of his ears, his face burned with envy.  
  
That girl, that beautiful, seductive, wonderful girl, would be his. No matter what he hade to do Vanatarsarwen would be his.  
  
******************End of POV***************************  
  
It's a funny thing Legolas thought as he stood by the edge of the Archery range, when you are dreading something then time seems to speed up as so in no time you are facing what you were dreading, and yet when you are anticipating something then it seem to take ages to come about.  
  
He was stirred from his thoughts by Luthien's voice.  
  
"Ok heres the story from A-Z, what's going down here is top secret, if any of the Councilors find out then we will find out who rated on us and I personally will rig out you innards and make you choke to death on you own stomach acid."  
  
A rather pleased expression passed across her face as though the prospects of fulfilling such a threat would be quite pleasant. Then she again gave her attention to the crowd (which was now very quite).  
  
"You dig? Good! Then Vana will hand our two contestants their bows and the games shall begin."  
  
Vana passed the bows and quivers to the two elves. Then she spoke in a rather mischievous voice just loud enough for the entire crowd to hear her.  
  
"All right the name of the game is Ten arrow dash, the name is pretty self explanatory, each of our players has ten arrows and he will shot all ten at the following target when each has used up his arrows then we will tally the points, you all will collect or lose you money depending on the outcome and then the loser will strip and take a dip, ya all ready for this?"  
  
The crowd of elves cheered  
  
"Ok! On your marks.." The elves knocked their arrows  
  
"Get set!" they drew back the strings.  
  
"GO!" with a whoosh of air the arrows began to fly.  
  
The game only lasted a matter of seconds then all fell silent.  
  
Vana and Luthien each stepped up to a target (Vana to Haldirs and Luthien to Legolas')  
  
Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as they waited for the scores to come in.  
  
Then Vana and Luthien turned around and holding straight faces, Vana nodded at Luthien and she spoke.  
  
"Legolas of Mirkwood: 129!"  
  
The crowd yelled with glee, that was really good, the best you could get in this game was 130 and that was almost impossible, it looked like Haldir was going to be taking a dip. But Vana held up her hand for silence.  
  
"Haldir of Lothlorien 130! We have Winner!!!"  
  
Haldir looked shocked but nothing in compared to Legolas.  
  
"Well then I believe you may all collect or pay your Deus and meet us at the dock in lets say 10 minutes."  
  
***************************10 minutes******************************  
  
The entire crowd was gathered around the dock, Haldir was being congratulated on his perfect score and Legolas was in the bush stripping.  
  
"Leggy! Time to come out! Your viewers are waiting!" Luthien shouted to the bush.  
  
******************************Luthien's POV*************************  
  
Every one was waiting, waiting and watching as Legolas emerged from the bush.  
  
Wow, was all she could manage to think as she saw Legolas. Wow seemed to sum it all up, that elf was fine.  
  
She had a sudden impulse to go congratulate Vana on her catch, and then it crossed her mind that she hadn't seen Vana for 10 minutes, odd she of all people was least likely to miss a Legolas strip show.  
  
She shock off these thoughts and went back to watching the gorgeous elf that was now walking down the dock to the lakes edge.  
  
***************************Legolas' POV*****************************  
  
His cheeks were burning with embarrassment, he knew as well as the next elf that he had nothing to be embarrassed about but nonetheless he didn't like striping for large groups of people.  
  
Not only was he embarrassed that he was now naked in front of most of the fellow elves at the camp but he had lost to Haldir. He and Haldir hade been friends most of their lives and hade been competing at things just as long, Legolas had always been better that Haldir, no matter what they did, and now he had been beaten. There was no question about it his pride had been hurt.  
  
The end of the dock was very near; he turned around to catcalls from all the girls in the audience and waved before he took the plunge into the lake.  
  
The water was freezing and that was saying something because elves don't usually feel cold. But as his body became used to it he found it quite pleasant.  
  
"You can come out now Leggs!" Luthien shouted from the dock  
  
"No thanks Lu can you leave my clothes by the dock and I'll get them when I come out, later."  
  
"Ok Leggs your crazy."  
  
Oh great the suicidal chick was calling him crazy that's a first.  
  
As he continued to swim he felt icy hands creep up his back.  
  
He jumped and spun around. There was no one there.  
  
He turned back around to see Vana.  
  
"Just thought I'd join you."  
  
She kissed him.he held the kiss.  
  
"My pleasure." He winked  
  
She ran her hands down his legs under the water and whispered.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine."  
  
The two began to swim towards the shore. There was a dock ahead; they slid up onto the beach that was under it. She pressed her body angst his, Oh Valar she was great.  
  
They kissed.again. All was in bliss until a voice broke the silence. "OH VALAR! VANATASARWEN! WHAT IN ALL OF MIDDLE EARTH ARE YOU DOING? AND WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?"  
  
It was Elrond who was standing next to the dock, shit he thought now they were in for it.  
  
Authors notes: please review! I love you all 


	7. Touched by the Insane

Disclaimer: Ok as much as I wish that I did own LOTR I don't so ha!  
  
Authors notes: here it goes! Great fun! Also note to all readers I do know how to spell tongue, despite the fact that it was misspelled in all of the preceding chapters of this fic, that is due to the combination of my stupid little brother and my auto correct on my computer, well to make a long story short (because I'm sure your all just dieing to know what happens next) he decided to mess with my auto correct so cretin words would be changed just to make me look like a idiot. Also sorry it's taken so long, between the holidays and another power outage I just haven't had the time.  
  
Elrond was gawking at his little sister, he seemed so stunned that he probably wouldn't have noticed her companion if he hadn't been clutching to a lock of her hair, this resulted in when Elrond drug her to her feet she fell backwards.  
  
"GREENLEAF! You're in on this two? Oh Valar and I always thought you were a reasonably good kid!"  
  
Vana snickered  
  
"Geeze, Ell I would have to be pretty talented to be doing this on my own!"  
  
Elrond blushed  
  
"Vana put this on."  
  
He tossed her a large jacket that said Councilor on the back.  
  
Legolas glanced at Elrond,  
  
"And.um.what about me? You want me to just stay here naked? My clothes are on the other side of the lake."  
  
An evil smile crossed Elrond's face,  
  
"Well then I suggest that you get started swimming, we wouldn't want someone to find them and dispose of them now would we?"  
  
With that He grabbed Vana by the hand and led her off.  
  
Legolas thought to himself, anyone who had just happened to see him at this particular moment in time would think he was clinicly insane. Here he was in the middle of the night on a beach outside the boathouses, and to top it all off he was naked, all in all he was a sight.  
  
******************6 minutes later************************************* Legolas pulled himself up onto the bank on the other side of the lake.  
  
He was overjoyed to see his clothes were still there finally some good luck. He quickly dressed and ran back to his cabin.  
  
He was attempting to sneak in the cabin and had almost succeeded when he heard a voice from the bunk above him.  
  
"Well I wasn't expecting you back so soon."  
  
I was Haldir.  
  
The muscles in Legolas' face tightened as he replied.  
  
"I didn't even think you'd notice that I was gone what with all you new fans and such."  
  
*************************Haldirs POV************************  
  
Even though he was in a slight stupider due to the fact that he had just woken up, the sting in Legolas' voice was unmistakable, His pride had been damaged. Though Haldir had though a little rondavu with Vana would have taken care of the whole damaged pride thing that was after all why he had suggested it to her.  
  
"Legolas.I. .Didn't mean."  
  
But he stopped, what he was going to say was 'I didn't mean to beat you' but he had been competing that generally met he had wanted to win, didn't it?  
  
"You didn't mean what?" Legolas snapped  
  
"To make you mad at me." Haldir finished pathetically, and then he added  
  
"But you were competing you should have been prepared to loose."  
  
"PREPARED! TO LOOSE! That's the most asinine thing you've ever said to me, and trust me Haldir you have said many. I'm going to bed."  
  
As Haldir rolled over he felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of how he had angered Legolas. He knew how completive Legolas was he should have been more careful when competing.  
  
**************************5 min later, Aragon's POV**********************  
  
As he drifted off to sleep all he could think of was Faramir. He was sure some how that Faramir was thinking of him to. As his eyelids slipped shut his last though was that he and Faramir would be together forever. **********************************7 min Later, Figwit's POV****************  
  
He sat on the upper bunk by himself, thinking to himself, about himself AND Egglanoon.  
  
How could they become so distant? Last summer what they had had been the envy of the whole camp.  
  
He loved her beyond all reaches of his heart and she HAD loved him with all the longing in the world. Again the thought crossed his mind, what had happened between them?  
  
As he continued to contemplate this ever perplexing problem he heard a voice from the bunk below him whisper in his sleep.  
  
"Faramir.Faramir? Tell me that you love me?"  
  
So sick, he thought to himself.  
  
Those stupid councilors they had given him the worst possible cabin mate, a human. .And a gay one at that.  
  
****************************10 min later, Vana**************************  
  
The siblings walked in silence. Silence that is until Vana broke it.  
  
"Elrond? Are you gonna let me go back to my cabin?"  
  
"Vana I may be your brother but I am also your counselor and I have to be responsible for you."  
  
Vana felt horror rise in side her.he was gonna throw her out of camp and the thought not of what she was going to do all summer was not what scared her, if she went home she probably would never see Legolas again and that was what truly scared her.  
  
In hopes to change his mind and with that his course of actions she spoke.  
  
" Elrond, I know that your going to kike me out of the camp because of what I did, but you have to understand, Ell if not as a brother but as a living being. Legolas Greenleaf is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I don't know the words to make you understand how I feel about him, love is an understatement. Waite I do know, Elrond I fell for him the way you felt for Celibrien. And that is the best way I can describe it."  
  
She took a breath as he stared at her in disbelief, no one ever, mentioned Arwens mother.  
  
"Ell if you make me leave now I will never see him again.and never seeing him again could change my whole life as I know it."  
  
He took a deep breath and then spoke in deep clear tones.  
  
"Vana if what you say, about how you feel, is true the I have no right to deny your happiness. And as your brother I will not have you leave, nor will I have master Greenleaf removed from the camp. But you will have to clean the councilors cabins for two weeks and not speak of this to anyone."  
  
"Thank you so much Ell. I may be a long while indeed till you know what you have done for me."  
  
*************************End of POV, the next morning**********  
  
As the little group filed into the mess hall for their morning meal. Vana sat down first and then Rumil attempted to fill the seat next to her only to be pushed aside my Legolas. He had a concerned look on his face.  
  
"So which one of us is leaving camp?"  
  
Vana smiled  
  
"Neither."  
  
"What? That's great! But how I was sure your brother would have kicked at least on if not both of us out after what he witnessed last night."  
  
"Well I told him some stuff and he decided to let me and you stay, we just have to clean out the councilors cabins for a week."  
  
Vana thought to her self, why hadn't she told him what she had told Elrond to get out of the hot seat? She asked herself this like it was a question she had never herd the answer to, and yet she knew it was because she was afraid that he didn't feel the same way.  
  
Luthien Chuckled from across the table.  
  
"Ahh. So you were caught were you? That explains it."  
  
Haldir agreed.  
  
Vana felt her face redden  
  
"Yes if you must know we were caught but that is none of your concern."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
*************************Egglanoon POV*****************  
  
As she sat there eating a rather over cooked piece of bacon she couldn't help over hearing the conversations of her friends, and she also couldn't help feeling a slight loneliness and in turn thinking of Figwit.  
  
***************************End of POV**********************************  
  
The group sat there and their activity assignments were being handed out. Vana, Legolas, and Rumil had canoeing; Luthien Egglanoon, and Haldir had lanyards. Orophin and Figwit had trail signs.  
  
As they all looked over their scudals for the day Legolas became suddenly aware of a person standing behind him.  
  
A tall light brown haired Elf stood behind him, she had a rather blank stare radiating from her bright blue eyes, it was almost as if she thought he knew exactly why she was there, though he had no idea. Then with a flip of her hair the girl spoke in an extremely vapid voice.  
  
"Hello, I'm Finadarwen." She paused for dramatic effect.  
  
"And your hott."  
  
"I'm Legolas. .And."  
  
Vana jumped in  
  
"Hess taken."  
  
Finadarwen blinked her larger blue eyes.  
  
" Who says? I didn't hear him say that?  
  
Vana flashed her a menacing stare.  
  
"I say and he's mine."  
  
The elf girl raised her eyebrows and laughed.  
  
"Oh, Really? Yours? We'll see about that when I'm done with him."  
  
Right as Vana Stood up, fully prepared for a fight, a tall Blond haired elf placed a hand on Finadarwen.  
  
He had a nose ring in his left nostril and the cartilage in his left ear was pierced, he was wearing a faded blue t-shirt and it read 'Gondor's Most Wanted, Middle Earth Tour.'  
  
He smiled at the group and then said in a rather exasperated voice  
  
"Hi my names Mekerovanin and I'm a volunteer in the Mental health center here at Camp Rivendell, Finadarwen escaped this morning, I'm hear to claim her I hope she hasn't cause you any trouble."  
  
As he finished his sentence his eyes met with Luthien's and he said almost more to her then the group.  
  
"Well I'd better be getting her back, hope to see you all around soon."  
  
"You will." Luthien added  
  
Authors notes: I hope you liked. Please review. 


	8. Love is in the airor wait maybe it's jus...

Disclaimer: Ok Tolkien was a literary genius and as much as I wish I was I am not he.so it is safe to assume that none of the characters that he created are mine either.  
  
Authors notes: Ok you have been warned this chapter gets even weirder and if your not prepared to deal with m/m and f/f relationships then don't continue reading my fic, because there are going to be a lot of them. Any way here we go, hold on!  
  
The Group was sitting there Mekerovanin had just escorted Finadarwen back to the Mental Health center and every one was laughing at Vana.  
  
"You almost beat up a insane Girl, Vana!"  
  
Figwit was laughing like a mad man. And Egglanoon was looking rather concerned. Luthien grinned.  
  
"Perhaps we should escort him to the mental health center.I think he's gone mad."  
  
A rather annoyed look passed over Egglanoon's face and she slapped Figwit. He stared dumbstruck at her and then spoke in a voice identical to that of a child when he/she revices a new toy,  
  
"You touched me."  
  
He seemed that had forgotten how to breathe properly and was inhaling and exhaling rather rapidly.  
  
"No, Figwit I slapped you there's a difference between slapping and touching."  
  
Egglanoon turned back to her schedule.  
  
Rumil spoke up to fill the rather acuward silence that had covered the table during Egglanoon and Figwit's little conversation.  
  
"Well darling Vana, if your precious Leggie decides he prefers the insane to the insanely beautiful then just remember I'm always open, or at least I am for you."  
  
Legolas looked at Rumil as though he was hoping to burn a hole through him just by staring.  
  
"Rumil.she's mine and that's not going to change anytime soon.so if I may offer some advice become accustomed to the sight of her with me."  
  
Rumil began to sulk again.  
  
Orophin was chatting to Figwit and Egglanoon was having a heated argument with Luthien regarding which band was better, Gondor's most wanted or Disturbed. Legolas was whispering something to Vana and Rumil was staring jealously. Everyone except Haldir seemed to be doing something, he was just sitting there staring at the uneaten toast on his plate, and he had become rather quiet when Luthien had begun blatantly flirting with Mekerovanin.  
  
********************************Haldirs POV************************  
  
He focused on the odd yellow plate that was in front of him. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt when he had seen Luthien hitting on Mekerovanin. He knew they weren't official like Leggs and Vana were, of course it's not like Legolas had got up and announced to Vana his undying love for her, though he had a sneaky suspicion that he had confessed to her in privet. With him and Luthien it was different, it was obvious that they were attracted to one another, but no one could ever figure Luthien out. Haldir knew that he wanted to be official with Luthien but as far as he knew she didn't even see him as boyfriend material, as far as he knew she was nothing more than her 'fuck buddy' and that was just the way things were.  
  
*****************************End of POV*****************************  
  
The mess hall was full of noise the humans (boys in particular) were whooping and cat calling and Eowyn began to do a cheer routine at the front of one of the human tables.  
  
The whooping and catcalling came to and abrupt stop when a voice boomed from a bullhorn at the front of the hall.  
  
"Attention! Attention! Miss Eowyn! Would you please sit down so I can speak to the campers.!"  
  
Eowyn sat down at began to whisper to the Elf girl next to her, the blond Elf smiled sheepishly.  
  
"As I was saying before miss Eowyn felt the need to express herself. Will now be leaving for our activities."  
  
Gandalf put down the bullhorn and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
The small group made there way to the door. And walked out.  
  
*****************************Vana's POV******************************  
  
She gave a wave to Luthien and Egglanoon as she walked up the trail. Even though the camp program sucked she thought the scenery was beautiful. There were waterfalls and little ponds everywhere.  
  
She was pondering the beauty of the land when she was swept off the ground and found herself looking into Legolas' ice blue eyes. She smiled. There was no question about it, she was in love deep in over her head and she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
"The land is lovely, don't you agree." She said looking up at her lover  
  
"The scenery my be beautiful but it is put to shame next to you."  
  
He kissed her, her eyes slowly closed as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. It seemed as though she had slipped into a little piece of heaven and she had no intentions of leaving it that is until a voice shook her from her dreamy state. She pulled from Legolas reluctantly and looked at the source of the disterbence.  
  
"As much as I am trying to grow accustomed to the sight of you two, I'm not quite ready to watch you two getting it on in public, it's far to much for my fragile physic."  
  
It was Rumil and he was looking utterly discussed.  
  
"And besides may I remind you that we have canoeing to get to and we can't be late."  
  
Legolas reluctantly put Vana down and began to walk to the docks.  
  
************************Orophins POV************************  
  
He and Figwit had just arrived at the northern field that was right next to the woods where they would be completing their trail sigh activity.  
  
He sighed and turned to Figwit.  
  
"I'll partner with you."  
  
"Ok.two heads are better than one I suppose."  
  
Orophin smiled to himself, then asked  
  
"So Figwit what's up with you and the lovely Flaming lady, Egglanoon?"  
  
"Well we were together last summer and then when camp ended she told me that she couldn't hold on to our relationship over a the next year and that it was goodbye."  
  
He looked as though he was about to say something else when a booming voice interrupted them.  
  
"Greetings campers! And for those of you who don't already know me my name is Theoden. Welcome to trail signs."  
  
Every one watched Theoden with rather qusical looks, Orophin observed Figwit rolling his eyes and mouthing the words 'men'. Then Theoden continued  
  
" Now for today's assignment I will be giving you partners each group will have a map and each group must follow there map and there trail signs to get to the end on the trail, the first group to reach the end will win a special prize."  
  
He wrung his hands with excitement with the last words.  
  
"Ok then gang are we ready to meet are partners."  
  
Everyone sighed  
  
"Come on campers lets show some enthusiasm! Just let me find my clip board.."  
  
He rummaged around in his backpack  
  
"Oh here it is ok now let me see here.. our first pair will be Morwen and Roherick, and then Berzlondwen and Eomer, and oh yes Faramir and Aragorn."  
  
At the sound of their names two humans jumped and clasp each other's hands. Another human who appeared to be related to the one called Faramir glared at them.  
  
"Ok now whose next oh yes how about Nimrodelle and Boromir, and finally Figwit and Orophin."  
  
"That should be good. Well here are your maps and the trail starts over there."  
  
He motioned with his thumb  
  
"Off with you now."  
  
The different pairs filled off into the woods, Figwit motioned to Orophin and said in an exhausted voice  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Orophin raised his shoulders while thinking to himself how stupid this whole thing was they said  
  
"Why not."  
  
The two elves filled into the woods.  
  
******************************5 mins later Egglanoon's POV**************  
  
I hate lanyards, she thought to self as she walked down the trail. Luthien and Haldir were talking to her right but she wasn't bothering to overhear them.  
  
The sun was very bright.and she hated it.  
  
Come to think of it she hated a lot of things .she supposed it was in her genetics after all she was kind of unique. Her father had been a flaming creature known as the Belrog her mother an elf, he had held her captive and the resulted was Egglanoon.half elf half Belrog. She seemed to favor her mother for the only way you could tell that she wasn't elf kind was that she had purple eye and oh .yes that minor detail she could conjure fire.  
  
She could now see the craft hut before her and was looking at it as it drew closer. She sighed and entered through the large screen doors.  
  
She took a seat next to Luthien and Haldir, who were still talking. She sat in silence still thinking about all the reasons she hated this place. When a tall pink haired wizard was yelling at them his robes were bright Orange with blue trim, in short he looked like he had gotten into a bad tiff with the acrylic paint set and come off on the losing side.  
  
"Now kids! Settle down! I SAID CALM DOWN!"  
  
He threw a ball of purple light at the near by wall and it melted some pottery. The room fell silent.  
  
"Now I'll pass out your twine and then you can get started."  
  
He handed each of them a piece of tan hemp and then went to the corner and began scribbling in a neon green book. And muttering something about how now the world will see his true genius.  
  
Egglanoon began to tie the hemp into many notes all the while muttering something about how much she hated lanyards. She felt the heat pulsing through her hands; the feeling was utterly filmier like she had felt it somewhere before, but where? Then with a horrified realization she remembered when she had felt this way, the last time she had felt the heat was when she CAUGHT THE CABINS ON FIRE!  
  
She attempted to throw the lanyard on the ground before it was to late, but it had already burst into flames. To top it all off when she had flung the flammming mass that had once been a lanyard it had landed right in the very pink center of Sauroman's head!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR!!!IT'S ON FIRE!!!!! AHHHHH!"  
  
The room fell scilent as the art teacher screeched.  
  
Finally an Elf named Persifinwen threw a bucket of water over his head. As soon as they're drenched and slightly singed art teacher regained his ability to speak he snarled in a voice that sounded very much like a growl.  
  
"EGGLANOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*******************************Back with Vana, Legolas, and Rumil*********  
  
Their canoeing instructor Lady Gladrielle had assigned each one of them a partner and then a canoe, Rumil had been assigned a canoe with a red haired human girl named Artia, she was rather pretty but he failed to notice, he was still fuming over the fact that Vana and Legolas had been assigned together.  
  
************************Vana's Pov*********************************  
  
She was sitting in the back on the canoe pattling but not really paying attention to where they were going. Legolas hadn't said a word and they had been out there for quite a while. She was getting rather worried. Finally she spoke to break the silence.  
  
"Legolas we're pretty far from shore? Don't you think we should go back?"  
  
He turned around and smiled  
  
"Vana I want to show you something it's not that far ahead, just a little further."  
  
He turned the canoe into a small grotto of trees, in the center was one very large very knarred tree it was covered in many small silver lily's and had many branches hanging over the edge of the water. They docked the canoe up to one of the branches and he jumped out then turned around and helped her.  
  
"This has always been my favorite place in the world and I wanted to share it with you."  
  
Vana had no words to describe how she felt  
  
"Legolas it's beautiful,"  
  
They climbed up to one of the higher branches and sat there. Then Legolas turned to her.  
  
"Vana I know I've only know you for a little while but I feel as though I've been waiting for you my entire life. I love you more than life it's self and want to be with you forever, Vanatarsarwen I know we still have a few years until we are allowed to marry but I'm willing to wait, that is as long as you are?"  
  
Vana was dumb struck what was she supposed to say to some thing like that? She loved him that was all she could remember and that was all that mattered.  
  
"Legolas I will wait, and when we're allowed to marry I will marry no one else, I love you, but Legolas we have to keep this a secret I don't want any one else to know that we plan to get married."  
  
"Anything for you I promise Vana."  
  
He kissed her.and this time there was know one to interfere.  
  
*************************Back with Orophin and Figwit**********************  
  
The two elves had been in the woods for about 30 minutes and were worried that they had become lost in the forest.  
  
"Orophin check the map would you?"  
  
"It says we should be exactly where we are.unless .on Shit.I. .Figwit.I was reading it upside-down."  
  
"YOU WERE WHAT!"  
  
Figwit began to rant and rave waving his hand above his head like a lunatic Orophin could only decipher a few words and those were 'map' 'Orophin' 'lost' 'idiot'.  
  
Figwit's rant was interrupted by a sound coming form a near by bush. They stopped and fell into silence.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Orophin whispered  
  
"I don't know? And animal?" Figwit replied  
  
"Well let's take a look?" Orophins voice shook and Figwit nodded.  
  
The two elves walked up to the bush and stopped.  
  
"Ok." said Figwit  
  
"On the count of three.one.two.three!"  
  
The two elves pulled aside the bush and saw there in the bush was something far more frightening than any animal .it was Aragorn and Faramir.  
  
The two humans were pressed up against a tree lips locked hands groping one another.  
  
All the color drained from Orophins face as he turned and rushed away. Figwit followed in close pursuit as soon as they were out of ear shot Figwit began to wretch and grew rather pail. Orophin began to read the map once more then stated.  
  
"Ok Figwit we're back on the trail.let's go."  
  
Authors notes: hoped you liked please review 


	9. Soap and Stright Jackets

Disclaimer: Tolkien I is a literary god, and as I am not god it is safe to say that I'm not Tolkien.  
  
Authors notes: Sorry it's taken me so long to update.you see my friendship with my co-write has ended and it was some what hard to pick up something that we had started together and continue it without her. But after I thought about it I realized that I really like writing this fic and that I couldn't just kill it. But I'm kinda having hard time figuring out what to write so please send me ideas via review, many thanks. Muwhahaha welcome to chapter 9 please enjoy your stay here a summer camp enterprises.  
  
****************************That evening********************************  
  
Luthien lay on her bunk thinking about that days events.mostly everything that she and Haldir had talked about.  
  
*********************Flash Back***************************************  
  
"Luthien . I really care about you.I only hope you feel the same way."  
  
Haldir had a sad and somewhat despite look on his face as he said this to her, oddly enough she had a slight twinge of.. ummmm.. Damn what was that ..oh yes sympathy.  
  
"Haldir I do care about you, I just have funny ways of showing it."  
  
Then he had kissed her on the cheek and walked off. *******************************End**************************************  
  
She couldn't see what he wanted? I mean she had given him sex, wasn't that all most guys wanted.or at least form her? Was it possible that this one actually had feelings?  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair and wondered.Valar life was so complicated.  
  
I need to take my mind off this .um that's it I'll take a shower!  
  
"Owy! Vana!"  
  
A voice answered from the other side of the cabin.  
  
"You rang dearest cousin?"  
  
Why was Vana being so chipper? She brushed away this odd thought and continued to question her cabin mate.  
  
"Where did you put the soap?"  
  
"Soap?"  
  
"Yes Vana Soap." She motioned as though she were scrubbing  
  
"Oh you mean the mango body soap we brought from home?"  
  
"Unless you brought some other kind and didn't tell me about it." Luthien smiled as though stating the obvious.  
  
"I'd like to shower."  
  
"Well Lu I'm sorry to say but .um.I.. well used it all."  
  
"Well then how am I supposed to shower?"  
  
"I don't know? Go ask the girls in cabin 10 if they'll lone you some?"  
  
"Ok then I will."  
  
With that she jumped off the bed grabbed her towel and walked out.  
  
It was summer so the night was pleasantly cool. She could see the lights in Cabin 10 not that far ahead of her. Now the task was to remember who was staying in Cabin 10?  
  
Ah yes that human girl.what was her name.Eowyn that was right and her roommate was that elf girl name Sirith. She was now at the door. The music was blasting it was Brand New.ugh. She knocked, no responed, she knocked again, still no answer.  
  
Maybe they can't hear me because of the music she thought and decided to open the door.  
  
As the door opened she began to speak.  
  
"Hi, I'm Luthien from cabin 9 and can I barrow some soap my."  
  
She stopped midsentence when she says Eowyn's head emerge from under the blankets of the bottom bunk followed quickly by Sirith's. Though you could only see their shoulders you could tell that it was most likely that nether one was dressed.  
  
The only thought that crossed Luthien's mind was, Oh Valar Theoden's niece is a Lezbo.  
  
When she finally found her voice she said,  
  
"Never mind, your probably going to need that soap more than me."  
  
With those words she left the cabin, soap less and scared for life.  
  
************************************Back at the cabin********************** When Luthien got back to the cabin she saw that Vana was already asleep. She changed into her p.j's and climbed into bed.  
  
As she drifted off to sleep she tried to shake off the thoughts of Eowyn and Sirith. Her mind ended up on the thought of Mekerovanin. Her was really something, she just didn't know what.  
  
*******************************Mekerovanin POV************************  
  
The beds in the assistance ward were much more comfortable then those in the cabins but as Mekerovanin lay there he felt like he'd rather be in one of those terrible bunk beds with Luthien then here alone.  
  
He had never believe in love at first sight .not that is until he saw Luthien. she was perfect beyond words, not the fairest for that no doubt belonged to the girl who was about harm Finadarwen, Vana he thought her name was, but Luthien had this wildness about her that fascinated him unendingly.  
  
*************************Aragon's POV********************************  
  
He lay in his bunk bed Figwit was out for the night.he did know where and he didn't really care. His only thoughts were on the wonderful creature in his arms, Faramir had decided that he didn't want to leave Aragorn 'for safety reasons' he believed that since Aragorn would one day rule over Gondor that he needed to be watched all the time, because as Faramir had put it ' you'll be a key target of any and all assassins, but no worries Aragorn I'll protect you'.  
  
Soon enough their little watching for assains turned into a love fest as everything between them did. As of now Faramir was asleep in his lovers arms.  
  
Aragorn ran his fingers through Faramir's hair and smiled he knew that they would be together forever no matter what everyone else says, And when he became king he would have no other then Faramir seated next to him. He knew in his heart that this was and absurd idea because everyone knew that Gondor wouldn't accept him as their leader if they knew he was gay.  
  
But nonetheless, he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep, I will always love Faramir even if it must be in secrete.  
  
**********************In the AM Aragorn POV*************************  
  
Aragorn was awoken as the red head in his arms began to tremble. He opened his eyes and saw Faramir who continued to shake. Aragorn couldn't help but kissing him and amazingly as it was as soon as his lips touched the warm skin of his lover the human stopped trembling.  
  
Faramir slowly opened his eyes.  
  
A smile spread across Aragon's face as he remembered the events of the night before.  
  
As though he could read Aragorn's mind Faramir grinned in a mischievous sort of way.  
  
"You thinking about what I'm thinking about?"  
  
Aragorn returned the mischievous grin  
  
"Depends.."  
  
Faramir laughed  
  
"On what?"  
  
" Are you thinking of this?!"  
  
Aragorn then kissed Faramir on the lips, he could feel Faramir's tongue in his mouth, and the kiss grew deeper. Until it finally broke.  
  
Faramir spoke rather matter-a-factly  
  
"Well then we were thinking about the same thing then weren't we?"  
  
"I guess so"  
  
This time it was Faramir who began the kiss but I was a voice at the door that ended it.  
  
"OH VALAR!"  
  
Figwit stood frozen in the doorway.  
  
"Would you mind either coming in or getting out?"  
  
Aragorn smiled at the look on his roommates face.  
  
To his surprise Figwit entered the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"So."  
  
Aragorn propped himself up on his pillow  
  
"Where were you all night roommate?"  
  
Figwit grinned  
  
"Well for your information human, I was with miss Egglanoon."  
  
"Ahh so you had some fun to I take it?"  
  
Faramir said with a shrug  
  
"Well she tied me to a chair and threatened to light me on fire if I didn't get out of her cabin that minute.and then I refused so she told me that I could stay there but she was going to bed."  
  
Faramir began to laugh  
  
"So your saying that you spent all night tied up in Egg's cabin?"  
  
"Yes, I got to watch her sleep.did you know that she takes precisely 4960 breaths in a night?"  
  
Aragorn raised his eyebrows  
  
"No I didn't Figwit and I bet she didn't either.that's seriously creepy.really man.or elf."  
  
With that Figwit trotted off long enough for Faramir and Aragorn to get dressed and head to Breakfast.  
  
*****************************Breakfast***********************************  
  
The group of Elves sat together at their table enjoying yet another breakfast of toast. Luthien was relaying the details of last night's experiences to Haldir, Orophin, Egglanoon, and Figwit, all of whose faces were laden with unmistakable looks of horror.  
  
Vana and Legolas seemed quite content wrapped in each-others arms lips locked and hands groping each other, it seemed that they had no common decency when it came to Public Displays of affection.  
  
Rumil was sitting just to their left muttering to him about one thing or another.  
  
****************************Rumil's POV******************************  
  
Their she was.the love of his life and the bane of his existence. As he sat there and watched the elf girl, that in a perfect world would have been his, entwined with none other than the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
He could feel his heart breaking.  
  
He couldn't bare the pain any longer.  
  
The only thing that could go thorough his head was that Vana must be his and that Legolas must die.  
  
Legolas must die.  
  
Legolas must DIE  
  
LEGOLAS MUST DIE!!!  
  
He could feel the knife griped in his hand as he jumped on the blond elf next to him.  
  
Legolas sprung back moving Vana out of the way and dodging the blow from Rumil by only a split second.  
  
Rumil was only dimly aware of the voices screaming at him as he lunged again.  
  
**************************Vana's POV***********************************  
  
Rumil lunged again at Legolas and again Legolas dodged his blow. Before Rumil could jump forward for a third time Mekerovanin and another elf grabbed Rumil from behind.  
  
While the un-known dark haired elf snatched the knife away Mekerovanin strapped Rumil into a straight jacket.  
  
With that Mek and his friend took Rumil away.  
  
As he was carried out of the mess hall that had all of the sudden grown very quiet he yelled  
  
"I DID I FOR YOU VANA! One day you'll love me to!"  
  
Theoden and Gandalf ran over to see if Legolas was alright.  
  
He had infact been hit but only slightly there was a piece of skin missing from hit right arm, the one he had used to block Vana.  
  
"You'd better get to the nurse and get that cleaned up."  
  
Legolas sighed and headed off Vana accompanied him. **************************Egglanoon's POV****************************  
  
Well all in all this had been a rather eventful morning she had header Luthien's horror story and Rumil had proven that he was officaly insane. Well now to see how the rest of the day pans out she thought as she left the mess hall.  
  
Authors Notes: Ok Please send me idea if you want this fic to continue, many thanks love you all! 


	10. hippies and Homos

Disclaimer: well here goes nothing! As you all know the Tolkien created characters are Tolkien's and the OC's are mine.  
  
Authors notes: I really am kinda flying by the seat of my pants so to speak in this chapter so bare with me.... I think that I will soon get the hang of writing this fic on my own so till then bare with me. Thanks much for the ideas...and the idea of Tom Bomberdail being a surfer and Goldberry being a hippie were good ones so I'm gonna use them. Also sorry for the delay I've just been busy.  
  
Also the song's not mine. It belongs to Heather Alexander.  
  
****************  
  
Egglanoon found herself walking to no singular place in particular, wondering what she was supposed to be doing.  
  
The commotion that had been caused by Rumil's episode this morning the councilors had forgotten to hand out the schedules. As she walked she could hear a voice singing.  
  
Out in the Woods there's a band of small fairies...  
  
If you walk unwary at night...  
They're laughing and drinking  
And soon you'll be thinking that you've come to join in their plight.   
  
Where was that voice coming from? And why was it singing this rather odd song?  
  
Being Naturally curios Egglanoon decided to follow the voice and see where it leads her.  
  
If they see you you'll know that they'll intrigue you...  
To come and join in their small friendly dance...  
If you do then your soul will go to...  
You'll loose it with no second chance.   
  
She followed it into a clearing where she saw a very peculiar sight in deed.  
  
So please come, join, Dance in the circle  
The voices will make you're heart yearn,  
To please come join Dance in the circle  
But know that you'll never return.   
  
There in the middle of this small clearing was a group of Girls. All holding hands and dancing. They were all singing this very strange song.  
  
La la la laa la la la la la la la la la la la Laa la laaaaaa  
La la la la la La L alalala la la al la la la la.  
They'll promise you gold and silver a plenty,  
You'll never be empty of love,  
Beauty and pleasure and time at you leisure,  
All things that you've been dreaming of,  
Success will be yours through several doors,  
What ever you wish you will find you can do,  
Beware of this prize as a curse and descries  
For you mortal life soon will be thorough,   
  
Egglanoon ducked into a near by bush to watch the group. She wished to see if they were safe before approaching them. All of these strange girls were dressed in tie die shirts and were barefoot. Some wore small round sunglasses that were tinted in different colors. One girl (who appeared to be the leader of the freak show) even had a headband covered in peace signs.  
So please come join dance in my circle,  
The voices will make your hear yearn,  
To please come join dance in my circle  
But know that you'll never return.   
  
It seemed that they would never stop spinning Egglanoon was getting sick watching them.  
  
There is a way, as some foke would say...  
To save you till the dawn...  
Denounce their kind...  
From your mind ...  
Then you'll find they are gone.  
Children's Tales  
Pirate sales  
Unicorns  
Dragons  
Scores Too  
There Man conceived  
Make believe  
You know that they aren't true...  
  
No doubt about it these girls were seriously wacked. Then they stopped in their tracks. In unison they all turned and looked in Egglanoon's direction. The rather tall blond girl spoke.  
  
"Peace sister! Come join us. Be not afraid."  
  
Egglanoon knew that her cover had been blown so she replied  
  
"I would ...um...Sister...but you see...um...I ...I.... Can't Dance!"  
  
Then a tall black-headed girl took hold of Egglanoon's hand and forced her to join their circle.  
  
Now I must tell that I'm under their spell though I know not for how long  
I've been...  
And I love a man who with all that I can never ever go see him again... I went to the King in his wise fairy ring and asked him what did he think I  
should do?  
He said "you'll be fine." took a long swill of wine...  
"Why don't you have him join you?"   
  
By this time Egglanoon was very sick. She kept hoping that their song would end soon...and as if by magic it did.  
  
All the girls sat down and began to speak, until that is the blond one raised her hand.  
  
"Hush now my sisters...we must welcome our new sister."  
  
The crowd fell silent. As the blond continued.  
  
"I am Lady Goldberry AKA River Daughter."  
  
Then the Girls went around in the circle saying their names,  
  
" Esslwen, Arreleial, Manivadin, Sirienia, Farnithwen, Lurielle, and Capluthins."  
  
Goldberry smiled.  
  
"That's 7 + me that is 1=8+ 1 being you= 9 which is a very lucky number."  
  
Egglanoon spent the rest of the afternoon with these girls that called themselves 'Hippies' as she sat there thinking she wondered if she had truly lost her mind. Oh well, if she had then perhaps they would excuse her from detention tonight, she had to clean the councilors cabins.  
  
*********************Figwit's POV*******************************  
  
As He walked out to the obstacle course Figwit couldn't help thinking that since Egglanoon had detention that evening that perhaps if he managed to get him self into trouble then he could spend time with her.  
  
The only problem was that only serious offenders were sent to work in the councilors cabins and there were only a few serious offences; Vandalism (to risky he may get off as a first time offender) Sex on Camp grounds (Vana and Legolas were already in for that one) Murder (can't kill someone) so that left gulp, Oh Valar he though as he realized what he had to do...just remember he thought it's for Egglanoon.  
  
With that he headed out on to the field to do what he must.  
  
*****************************Legolas's POV**************************  
  
He and Vana walked in silence to the healers cabin. He couldn't believe that his love for Vana had almost cost him his life.  
  
"Legolas? Are you all right?"  
  
Vana spoke very quietly as if she has worried that he to had gone insane. Her voice was like rain, gentle and refreshing. Any thoughts of what his lover was costing him vanished.  
  
"Yes love, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh nothing, you just look angry."  
  
Then she smiled one of her naughty smiles.  
  
"After we get you bandaged up why don't we go back to my cabin and I'll remind you why Rumil wants me."  
  
With his good arm Legolas pulled Vana close to him.  
  
"Like I need reminding."  
  
He kissed her. But then winced as she accidentally hit his damaged arm. She sensed the wince and broke the kiss.  
  
"Come on we'd better get you to a healer."  
  
**********************Aragon's Pov****************************  
  
The grass on the obstacle course felid was an odd shade of green, half dead. All the campers stood shaking at the though of the obstacle course. As if on cue an Urkhi walked around the corner. He was grinning and staring at the campers. Then he spoke.  
  
"Hello Campers, I am Lurtz and I will be your Physical Education instructor while you are at this camp."  
  
The silence seemed to intensifier.  
  
"Today we will be completing the obstacle course, I will give you a few moments to gather you equipment and get ready to go."  
  
Aragorn felt his stomach lurch at the thought of the obstacle course.  
  
***************************Figwit's Pov**********************  
  
Standing there on the grass knowing what he had to do he knew these few moments where they were suppose to be gathering equipment was his only chance where Lurtz was sure to see him, if he didn't then the plan would never work.  
  
He tried to spot Orophin on the other side of the Felid. There he was it was now or never. Figwit marched over to Orophin looking up at the taller elf he swallowed placed his hand behind Orophins head and before the blond elf knew what had hit him Figwit was kissing him.  
  
Figwit was shocked himself at the way Orophin seemed to lean into the kiss. The blond had been surprised that much was certain but the way he reacted was as if he enjoyed kissing Figwit. It was at this very moment that Figwit put two and two together and realized that Orophin was gay.  
  
He had been so lost in his thoughts he had not realized that they were still kissing and that it seemed that everyone (including Lurtz) was watching.  
  
The Urkhi grabbed the two by the solders and pulled them apart.  
  
"What is Suarmans name do you think your doing?"  
  
Lurtz growled. Figwit replied  
  
"Isn't it rather obvious what we were doing?"  
  
"Well that's grounds for detention in the councilors cabins tonight, both of you." 


End file.
